


Yes, Sir

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Daddy Harry pornLiterally just that. Harry's Daddy and Eggsy's his very good boy.





	

_I'll be home soon. Be ready for me. And don't you dare come before I say so. H_

**Yes sir.**

_Good boy._

There was a time when Harry had to say those words out loud to make Eggsy shudder but now it could just be two words in a text that would have him tripping over himself to get upstairs and get undressed.

Unfortunately for Eggsy, Harry wasn't exactly consistent with his use of the word 'soon'. There had been times when Eggsy had barely had time to reply to Harry's text before he walked in the door, never mind prepare himself. On one such occasion when Harry was feeling particularly evil, he'd spent an hour fingering Eggsy open while expertly avoiding his prostate and refusing to touch his dick as punishment.

This time he'd done the complete opposite though. Apparently this time 'soon' meant 'in about two hours'. Which, of course, meant that by the time Harry got home, Eggsy had four fingers inside himself and the other hand clutching the sheets tight just to keep it off his cock, because even the lightest touch would surely have sent him over the edge.

"Harry!" He was whining and he knew it but what else was he supposed to do when the bastard had had him edging himself for two hours and was still just standing there in his suit that he looked like he'd been poured into, as if that was helping Eggsy's situation.

"What do you need, darling? Tell me what you need." Harry just stood, waiting, refusing to move a muscle no matter how much Eggsy wanted him to, needed him to.

"Please, Daddy! Fuck me, please." Eggsy babbled, practically sobbing. Harry would almost feel bad if he didn't know it would purely from pleasure.

"Well, since you ask so nicely..." Harry slipped his jacket off, then his tie, then everything else, one piece at a time, leaving it all in a pile on the floor. He should've hung it all up, really, but Eggsy had been waiting long enough. He climbed onto the bed and over Eggsy, hovering above him, and kissed him. It was gentler than probably either of them expected but still just firm enough to leave no doubt that Eggsy was his, completely.

Eggsy whimpered when Harry pulled away again, "Please." With that, Harry took both of Eggsy's hands in one of his, pinning his arms above his head, and lined himself up with the other, pushing all the way into Eggsy in one smooth stroke. Eggsy's breath hitched and he let out a long 'yeessss' as his eyes slid closed.

Harry chuckled and Eggsy groaned as he felt it inside him. "Is that better, hmm? You like having Daddy filling your greedy hole, don't you?" Eggsy barely managed to agree between his gasps and moans - Harry may like to take it slow but he knows just the right way to move. "God, you're so beautiful." Harry slid his hand up Eggsy thigh, up towards his cock and-

"No! Please, Sir, don't. I can't. You said not to. I wanna be good for you, please." If there was anything on the planet hotter than Eggsy begging to be good for him, Harry was sure he'd never find it, and it made him snap. He fucked Eggsy harder, faster, as deep as he could get, forcing the prettiest noises out of him, and it was soon too much for him. "Please, Sir, please let me come! I've been a good boy, please."

"Oh yes, darling, you have. You've been such a good boy for Daddy. Go on, come for me, baby." Harry slammed into him, hitting his prostate on every thrust, and Eggsy's face twisted into a kind of pained pleasure. "It's okay, you can touch yourself."

Harry let Eggsy's hands go and one immediately flew to his cock. "Ah fuck! Thank you, Daddy, aaahhhhh!" Eggsy came hard, covering his stomach and chest, his arse clenching hard enough to force Harry's orgasm too, filling Eggsy up with a low moan.

When they could both relax, Harry slowly pulled out of Eggsy and laid down next to him. He turned Eggsy's head to face him and kissed him softly, a warm smile on his face. "My beautiful boy."

Eggsy turned onto his side and beamed back at him. "My gorgeous Daddy." Eggsy kissed him lazily for a while before he laid back again. "Don't it bother you? D'you think we're a bit fucked up? Y'know, daddy issues, or whatever."

"No, it doesn't. Does it bother you?" Eggsy turned his head to look at him again, and spent a good few minutes just looking, thinking, before he finally shook his head. Honestly, Harry had thought about it a lot himself, and he was glad Eggsy was too. "Well, if it ever does, we can stop. Until then, we can just enjoy it." He kissed Eggsy once more before moving to get up.

"Where you going?" Eggsy looked offended and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I think we'd better get cleaned up a bit, darling."

"Not yet. Just stay for a bit. Please." Eggsy reached for him and he was impossible to say no to. As he felt himself drifting off, Eggsy knew that he'd end up waking up in the morning in a sticky mess and regretting it, but he had a warm bed, he had Harry by his side, and he'd just had some of the most mind-blowing sex of his life. He couldn't give a fuck about the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go hide now, bye. But please leave kudos/comments?


End file.
